I Wish I Could Tell You
by HighSchoolNeverEndss
Summary: My first fan fic. Harry wakes up with some guy in her bed again but it not the guy he wants Pudd Rated M just to be sure.


**Hello people this is my first story so if it is shit please tell me am not competently happy with this but I got it to some stranded so please please please review if you think it is shit tell me am really not bothered if you good but if you think it alright then can you tell me as well**

**Disclaimer – I don't own mcfly (oh but I wish I did hehehe)**

Here we go again waking up next some guy I don't even know massive hangover you would think my life was prefect in one of the best band MCFLY and having tones of screaming fans and got I have the best mates in the world. But no my life is going shit well first of all am in love with my best mate and still hiding the fact that am gay from then and the whole world well the one's who care anyway.

So back to the whole thing with this morning waking up next to some guy trying to work out whos house am in his or mine. Oh great it had to be my house now how the do I get him out of here and with out there band mate seeing him well now that is the hard part. Oh well I have got away with it more times then I can think.

"harry mate we got a phone interview" Danny shouted up the stairs. Oh shit now that's what I need how the hell am I ment to get him out of here now with out this looking weird.

"get up you lazy sod" I whispers to this guy as he lifted his head well on the bright side he was fit not the time

"oh morning handsome" he said well he knows how to charm a man

"look not the time you have to pretend to be just a mate to get you out my front door ok"

"oh is someone in the closet still" he said in a kind of mocking tone

"ok not the time so just get dresses" I replied not care if he was mocking me I just need to get him dressed and out of my house why the hell couldn't they have rang me oh wait 6 missed calls maybe they have oh well this might just work.

"well see you soon yea mate" I said to him as he walked down the street making a call me sing with his hand I went back in to my house and saw dougie tom and Danny all crowding around a phone and waiting to do the interview as I walked off into the kitchen to go and get the painkillers

someone should really make a hangover pill.

"SO am guessing it was a big night last night then"

"bloody hell do you have to shout" why the hell did I love him so much he was bloody annoying

but at the same time really cute

"yes I did have to shout so where you go last night"

oh god what do I say to that

"oh you know just here and there" was the only answer I could say I couldn't tell him the truth I was in a gay bar having a quick shag in the toilets

"oh well if it anything you look like shit …." in them moments we were just looking into each other eyes well I was trying to see straight

"well worse then you normal do anyway" and with that he walked out the room down the hall and in to the living room

"I love you dougie" I whispered oh I so wish I could tell you but I cant it would tare the band apart and I couldn't do that to the guys

The phone interview went well with me and dougie not saying much just answering questions that were sent own way the rest of the day the guys stayed at my house as I had the new fifa as I have a mate who made it so they were all sat in the games room playing well it was just tom and Danny really as dougie didnt get the game and I was in bed think of him.

Dougie's POV

I don't if it just me or has harry been off lately always going out and getting drunk he really shouldn't keep the fact that he's gay from us we know come one there are just to many guys come out of his house I hurt me more and more when I see some random guy leaving his house I don't know why it hurt but all I know is that it does.

I walked up the stairs and saw harry laying on his bed looking at me walk in. I saw him and he looked hurt I don't know why but I went to lay with him we haven't had one of these talks in ages as we are just to busy but as we had no more plans for the day it was a great opportunity to have one of them talks.

"so is your head any better"

"well getting better how are you?" he said with hurt in his voice

"yea am good so where you go last night"

"like I said here and there" he said not looking at me so I know he wasn't tell me the whole truth

"harry I know" all harry did was give me a confused look but also a hint of worry "harry I know your gay"

" what you on about" harry try to say laughing but then gave up and said "what gave me away"

all I could do was lay there and laugh at him and it was the first time in ages that I had actual seen him smile in a long well he has smiled but not a real one like this one now oh how I missed that smile and I missed how his blue eyes glistened when he was happy and …

….OH Oh oh my god I think am falling for my best friend that would explain a dream I had the other day about me and him in bed together but I just thought nothing of it.

Me dougie poynter was in love with my best friend and band mate this could only end badly but in the next 5 mins I didnt care what the hell was going off around me harry was now on top of me it was normal for harry to do this it was so he could tickle me without me being able to get away but I don't know what came over me we were looking into each others eye I just leant up and took his took a kiss for a Min he didnt kisses me back so I back off

"Oh shit harry sorry sorry I should go" was all I could get say I was trying to move but harry wouldn't let me go not like was complaining he rolled us over so I was on top and then kissed me I don't know how long passed but we didnt care and am sure I heard the door go but who the hell care

Tom's POV

"hey Dan they been very quite up there for a bit" I said to the boy who was sat next to me

"I guess we should go and see if dougie still alive it sounded like he may have been tickled to death if he is dead it going on his grave stone" Danny said as he got up off the sofa and walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door to Harry's room

" well I don't think there dead have a look" Danny said as he move from out the door whole and I was well gob smacked I know they have been close but we kind of knew as me and Danny went down stairs without saying a word at all until be got back to the games rooms

"am happy for them" was all that I could say and all Danny did was nod but then we went back to the game of fifa.

Harry's POV

"I love you dougie" I said hoping to god that dougie didnt get scared and leg it but instead

"I love you to harry" I can say that I was the happiest man in the world

**:AU well that's it tell me what you think :D **


End file.
